Piano
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Shadow Robotnik and Amy Rose are a dangerous married couple. The Ultimate Lifeform and his wife have fun ruling the streets.


ShadAmy OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Station Square.

Stardust.

Day Time.

The normal preparations were going on for the show that night. All of Shadow's employees were arranging the tables, cleaning the floors, and restocking the bar. A few of Shadow's 'off the books' employees were standing around as well, having nothing better to do between jobs. The night club was, of course, a front for Shadow's less than legal dealings. The Ultimate Lifeform. A part of Shadow wished that a more masculine nickname had fallen upon him, but this one stuck and it was fitting. Shadow was an immortal and very powerful and he always put Amy in constant bliss every time they had sex.

Amy Rose-Robotnik came through the doorway of the side office to look things over. Amy was wearing a slinky black dress, black hairband, and black boots, outfit complete with every quills in place and blood red lips. It was widely known that Amy was every bit as dangerous and heartless as Shadow. Amy had caught Shadow's eye as soon as he came across the pond from Chaos City, and they were inseparable since. Neither had an easy childhood, so Shadow and Amy took full advantage of their current situation. Shadow and Amy enjoyed all the extravagant things in life and were violently protective of one another.

Shadow sat at their new piano on the small stage and tinkered at the keys, his long, slender fingers danced slowly across as he played one of Amy's favorite songs. Shadow sensed Amy's presence and cut his eyes up to meet hers. Shadow's lips curled into a smirk as he rose and he walked to the edge of the stage as Amy approached and lifted her up to join him. The smell of smoke and alcohol lingered in the air, but the world faded around Shadow and Amy.

Shadow led Amy to the piano by his right hand with his left hand like a kid in a candy shop.

"What do you think, Rose?" Shadow asked as he sat back down on the bench and scooted to the right side.

Shadow pulled Amy down beside him and wrapped right arm around her waist.

"It just came in this morning." Shadow said.

"It's beautiful." Amy said.

Amy couldn't play but loved it when Shadow got excited about things. "Keep playing." she said.

Amy gave Shadow a smile and stood to close the lid. There was a foot stool already there, so Amy climbed it and sat on top of the piano. Amy crossed her legs and started to sway with the music. Amy's eyelids had just fallen when she felt Shadow's right hand on her left thigh. Half of the song was attempted one-handed.

Shadow pushed the bench back out and stood in front of Amy as his right shoulder holster was unfastened, but his dark red vest was buttoned. The perfectly fitting black shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Amy raised her skirt slowly with her right hand then spread her knees with a hungry grin. Shadow closed the gap between him and Amy with no hesitation, nestling his hips between her legs. The skirt hiked up higher to reveal the pistol tucked away in Amy's garter. There wasn't much more that was as intoxicating to Amy as the feel of his black suit pants against her black, sheer thigh highs.

"Here we go." Scourge said, laughing from behind the bar.

Scourge was Shadow's right hand man, a childhood friend that came to start a new life in Station Square. Scourge carried on with one of the new recruits that was wiping down the counter. It was nothing new to Scourge for them to drop trouble wherever they got the urge. Exhibitionism was an understatement for Shadow and Amy. All of the tenured employees just brushed it off. Shadow, Scourge, and Amy were well paid and well taken care of, so no one dared complain.

Shadow cradled the small of Amy back with his left hand as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. No one in the room could hear what Amy said, but Shadow flushed and dipped his head, his eyelids became heavy with lust. Shadow glided the palm of his right hand up Amy's left leg to bare her left thigh as she worked at the button on his pants with both hands, which was not fast enough for his liking. Shadow's pushed Amy's hands away and unzipped them with his left hand. With one smooth motion Shadow freed his manhood, pulled Amy closer to the edge and slipped his cock inside of her pussy.

Amy cried out and her leg fell down, smashing some of the keys. The feeling of fullness overcame Amy so much that all she could think about was getting Shadow even deeper. Amy hooked her left leg around Shadow's waist and crushed his hips against her.

Shadow drew in a deep breath and let it out with a moan. Amy laid back on the piano with her back arched up as Shadow fucked her. Most everyone in the room was facing the other way by now, except for the greener employees. The yellow male squirrel who was talking with Scourge started to share his stupid thoughts.

"I wonder if I can get some sloppy seconds…" the yellow male squirrel said, laughing.

Scourge raised one eyebrow and without a second of hesitation took 2 steps to the side. "I'm sorry, mate. It's been nice knowing you." he said.

Just as the words permeated the air, Shadow stiffened.

Shadow pulled the pistol out of Amy's garter with his right hand and aimed out of the corner of his left eye, sending a bullet into the the yellow male squirrel's temple and he dropped with a thud and the blood started to pool out in a halo around his head.

"Knuckles, get over here and clean this mess up." Scourge said.

Scourge looked at the glasses on the shelf behind the bar that were now spattered with blood and traces of brain matter. With a sigh, Scourge unloaded them into the sink while Knuckles and 2 other flunkies lifted the man to haul him to the back.

Shadow never missed a beat as he slammed the pistol down on the piano beside Amy with his right hand and thrust impossibly harder.

"Sh-Shadow!" Amy said, moaning as Shadow laid claim to her body.

Shadow knew his way through every twist and turn on the road map of Amy's pleasure. Amy grew wetter by the second and Shadow could feel her starting to tighten.

Amy felt the delicious heat starting to spread through her body as Shadow drove her over the edge. The feeling of Shadow' skin sliding back and forth inside of Amy was too much to handle. Amy put her hands on her head and fell into a long slow orgasm.

There was no need for Amy to tell Shadow she was close, he could just feel her. Amy's inner muscles contracted rhythmically and Shadow knew it was all over. Shadow held out a few more seconds to let Amy climax before spilling into her with a deep, feral groan.

Shadow slammed against Amy painfully as he rode out his own. Shadow placed his left hand on Amy's stomach lovingly once the spasms faded. Shadow then scooped his arms around Amy to pull her back up into an embrace. Shadow nuzzled the right side of Amy's neck as she wrapped her arms around Shadow and held one another for what seemed like ages.

Amy could feel Shadow's cock throbbing inside of her in the aftermath. Amy pulled away and placed her right hand on the left side of Shadow's face. Amy looked into Shadow's devastating crimson red eyes as she softly rubbed his left cheek with her right thumb. Amy's eyelids fell again when she felt Shadow's nose caress hers. Shadow and Amy shared a delicate kiss and melted into one another.

Scourge and a few of the other boys had cleared away most of the blood by the time Shadow and Amy finished. It was getting close to opening time, so Scourge grabbed a clean towel from behind the bar with his right hand. Scourge walked across the club floor and laid it on the piano beside Amy.

Shadow gave Scourge a nod of thanks.

Scourge smiled lightly. "Mrs. Robotnik." he said to Amy before returning to what he was doing.

"Thank you, Scourge." Amy said then turned back to her husband. "I love the piano."

* * *

End of ShadAmy OneShot.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
